coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4534 (30th December 1998)
Plot Rita urges Sally to tell the police about Greg's threats but she feels that she can't prove anything. Alec can't wait to leave Weatherfield. Rita is stunned when he tells her that he's going to live in Brighton. Gail prepares a party for Nick's eighteenth but he doesn't want to celebrate it without Leanne. Alec hands the keys to the Rovers over to Natalie. He tells the Duckworths that they've won; he's given up. Alec and Vicky leave for Brighton and the Duckworths discover that Natalie is their new boss. Rita feels that she never meant anything to Alec as he left town so easily without her. The Duckworths venture out of their bedroom and are delighted when Natalie tells them they can have their jobs back. They celebrate beating Alec. Gary and Judy bring the twins home. Greg is intrigued to hear about the door between Alec and Rita's flats. Nick's party starts, with his friends and family. Alf feels old and out of place but Audrey intends to have a good time. Greg breaks into Alec's flat and then, via the door, into Rita's flat. Sally tries to escape but he catches her. Cast Regular cast *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Vicky McDonald - Chloe Newsome *Greg Kelly - Stephen Billington *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Natalie Barnes - Denise Welch *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Adam Rickitt *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gary Mallett - Ian Mercer *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Judy Mallett - Gaynor Faye *Alison Wakefield - Naomi Radcliffe *Linda Sykes - Jacqueline Pirie *Lorraine Brownlow - Holly Newman *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Jackie Dobbs - Margi Clarke *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Billy Mallett* - Lewis Ablett (Credited as "Lewis Ablatt") *Becky Mallett* - Megan Foster *These two characters were credited as "Mallett Twins" Guest cast *Marcus Wrigley - Joseph Jacobs Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - ''Public and back room *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *10a Coronation Street - Living room, bedroom and hallway/stairs *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Rosamund Street Notes *Final appearance of Roy Barraclough as Alec Gilroy. *Last appearance of Vicky McDonald until the spin-off series Coronation Street - After Hours which was transmitted from 8th November to 13th November 1999. *Andy Bradford was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Greg is homeless, jobless and penniless - and decides to seek revenge. Rita is distraught as Alec departs on a sour note. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,330,000 viewers (6th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1998 episodes